Daicon The Mighty Saiyan Wizard!
by SuperZero2552
Summary: Daicon is a very strong wizard. Using his own special magic. Mega Magic & Mega Magic X. Not only does he have magic he also has ki powers. He has met Lucy Heartfilia. A strong member of the Fairy Tail guild. He joins and strange stuff will happen. Rated T for swearing and violence. I've regressed Daicon's age for this. He's at least 16 or 17 in this.
1. Chapter I

(All right everyone! I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long. I got a corrupted hard drive. Oh and Daicon's cover name is Mark.)

It was an average day for Mark. Training in high gravity. But today was different. After a trip to the store he bumps into a young woman knocking them both down. Mark helps the woman up. "Sorry about that miss. I didn't mean to knock you over." The young woman introduces herself. "That's okay. My name's Lucy by the way. What's yours?" Then Mark introduces himself. "It's Mark. Nice to meet you Lucy." Mark then asks. "Would you like to hang out one of these days?" Lucy nods. "Sure. How about this Saturday? I have nothing planned that day." Mark nods. "Sounds great." Mark takes his stuff home and heads off to the Fairy Tail building. When he arrives he sees that Lucy is there. Then Mark gets his member stamp right under his left shoulder. And it's black like his hair. Then Lucy walks up to Mark. "Hi Mark. I see you are now a official Fairy Tail member now." Mark shows Lucy his mark. "Yup." While Mark is being welcomed by Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy a scarlet haired wizard appears through the door carrying a giant demon horn.  
Mark asks Mirajane. "Who's she?" Mirajane replies. "That's Erza. One of the guilds strongest female members."  
Erza walks up to Gray and Natsu. "I'm going to need some help on this next mission. And you two are coming with me." Mark and Lucy come with them so they can stop Natsu and Gray from killing each other.  
They all get on the train and Erza gets them up to speed. Not before knocking Natsu out cold however.  
Then Erza tells them about an evil wizard named Erigor and also tells them that a fierce battle might happen soon against an evil guild called Eisenwald and that they are going to use something called Lullaby.  
They soon reach Onibus Town and get off. But they forget that Natsu is still on the train. Then the train starts moving. Erza pulls the emergency shut down lever and they go to get transportation.  
As they arrive at Oshibana Station they see a very large croud. They charge into the station and see that the whole army has been incapacitated.  
Then they enter a large room filled with the members of the Eisenwald guild. Erza sends Natsu and Gray after Erigor. Mark smirks and pounds his fists together and says in a confident tone. "Let's show these guys what we're made of." Erza and Lucy smirk and nod their heads in agreement. Mark then takes a defensive stance and shouts really loudly as his hair gains a yellow color and goes down to his waist and his eyebrows dissappear. Erza and Lucy look at Mark. Shocked at how he now looks. Lucy says in a joking manner. "You may be small but you sure do look powerful." Erza than equips the Heavens Wheel Armor and Lucy sends out Cancer.  
Mark stands still as he gets shot with multiple spells. Which don't effect him at all. Mark smirks. **  
"Ultimate Magic! Chaos Control!" **Then time slows down except for himself, Lucy and Erza. Then they all attacked at the same time.  
A couple of minutes later the fight is over with Mark, Lucy and Erza being the victors. Then Mark falls on the floor with his hair returned to normal. Lucy grabs Mark's hand and helps him up. "Thanks. Super Saiyan Three takes a lot out of me." Lucy smiles. "It's no problem." Erza walks up to Mark. "That's what you call a Super Saiyan Three? Just what is it?" Mark explains for a bit on the different Super Saiyan transformations. "Perhaps it'd be better if I showed you. What you're seeing now is my normal state." Then he turns into a Super Saiyan. "This is a Super Saiyan." He powers up into a Super Saiyan Two. "And this is a Saiyan who ascended past a Super Saiyan. I call this Super Saiyan 2. This next one I haven't had much time to master it." Then the ground inside the Train Station starts to shake as he turns into a Super Saiyan 3 again. "So. What do guys think?" Erza is speechless. "Wow! That's amazing! Just how strong are you?" Asks Lucy. Mark replies. "Well in this form my power level is 760,000,00." And upon hearing that both Erza and Lucy's mouths fell to the floor. Then Erza explores for a bit and only to find a Wind Wall.  
Then Gray shows up. "Erigor is going after the Guild Masters in Clover Town." Erza order Gray to find a person named Kage. Who she believes can dispell magic seals.  
One of the members of Eisenwald named Karacka escapes and Erza sends Mark, Lucy and Happy to go find him. They all catch up to Natsu and Erza orders Kageyama to get rid of the Wind Wall.  
However as soon as he agrees a hand comes through the wall right through Kageyama's chest. Natsu explodes in flames and hits Karacka.  
Erza and Natsu try their best to break through the Wind Wall. Mark puts one hand in front of him and shouts. **"BIG BANG ATTACK!" **Then a ball of energy shoots from Mark's hand but does nothing to the Wind Wall. Happy then remembers of what he wanted to say to Lucy on the way to the station, and gives her Virgo's key. Lucy isn't very happy about this because of the circumstances, and Happy, in a dramatic moment, reminds her that Virgo can dig holes in the ground and suggests that they escape the wall by going under it. Lucy then exclaims. "Great idea Happy!" Lucy connects with the Spirit World and summons Virgo, who comes out differently than when she first met her. Lucy and Virgo agree on two things, to postpone the contract for a better time and for her to be called Princess. Virgo then proceeds to dig the hole, from where they escape, bringing Kageyama along with them.  
However Natsu and Happy leave to catch up to Erigor and end up in a big fight.  
But of course Natsu comes out on top of course. They all congratulate Natsu on his victory.  
However Kageyama takes the Lullaby flute and the Magic Car and goes to Clover Town to kill the Guild Masters. "Grab onto my shoulders guys. I'll get us there in the blink of an eye." Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy do so and they teleport to Clover Town. They catch Kageyama almost using Lullaby but Makarov talks him out of using it. Then Lullaby shows it's true form. "Guys. I have a plan. It'll take a couple minutes so distract him." They nod as Mark throws his hands up into the air and shouts. "EVERYONE! GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY SO WE CAN BEAT LULLABY!" The army and guild masters and surprisingly Kageyama put their arms into the air. Then a blue ball of pure energy forms above Mark's head and gets bigger every second. "Yes! It's working!" Lucy looks up from where Mark is standing and sees what he is "holding". Lucy puts her arms up like Mark is doing. "Yes! The Spirit Bomb is finished!" He then smirks and shouts. "Natsu! Gray! Erza! Get out of the way! I'm going to finish this thing off! This is for you Lullaby! **Spirit Bomb!"** Mark throws it and envelopes Lullaby and destroys it. Mark then falls slowly to the ground. He can't stand due to the amount of power he lost and Lucy drapes Mark over her shoulder. _'Wait a second. Don't I have a bag of Senzu Beans? Oh right. Left them back home. Darn!' _"Thanks Lucy. This is the second time you've helped me. In what a day?" Lucy giggles at the last statement.  
Then Natsu, Gray, Makarov, Happy and Erza grab on and Mark uses what's left of his energy to teleport them all back to the guild.

(Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry it's so long. See you all in chapter 2! Next time Mark/Daicon and Lucy are going to hang out and Natsu and Erza are going to have a rematch. Have a good one guys!)


	2. Chapter II

(Aloha everyone! And welcome to Chapter 2! Enjoy! I don't own anything but the story itself and Mark/Daicon.)

It's now Saturday and Mark and Lucy are at his house. "This is a nice house you have Mark." Mark places his hand behinds his head and chuckles. "Thanks. I've lived here for quite a while. At least two years before I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy then asks. "What did you do for income before Fairy Tail?"  
"Well I was a freelance bounty hunter. Taking what I could get for jobs. It wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Although I do spend most of my time training. When I'm not hanging out with you and the others or drawing." Lucy gives Mark a confused look. "You draw?" He nods. "Yep. I'm hoping to become an animator someday." Mark walks to the fridge and asks. "Want anything to drink?" Lucy replies. "Water please." Mark nods and grabs a bottle of water for Lucy and a orange soda for himself. "Catch." Said Mark as he threw the bottle to Lucy which she catchs it flawlessly. "Nice catch."  
"I wanted to ask you something. How did you use that Spirit Bomb?" Asked Lucy with Mark replying. "Well I enter that stance and gather the energy from all the life forms, grass, trees that sort of stuff and when other people raise their hands their energy goes to power the Spirit Bomb. The more energy I get the stronger the Spirit Bomb is. It took me about six months to master it."  
Lucy kept asking about Mark's ki powers until Gray showed up. Which scared them. "Did you two forget about Natsu and Erza's rematch or what?" Mark just chuckled. "I guess we did."  
Mark just teleports them to where the fight is. As the fight begins a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.  
Natsu went to rescue Erza but ends up getting arrested himself. But later that night when Natsu got out, Happy stole an S-Class quest. Then Happy and Natsu went to see Mark and Lucy. Then they showed them what they did. "You are idiots!" Mark says as he facepalms. "I agree with Mark! You two are mad!" Says Lucy. "Did we mention that one of the rewards is a gate key? A gold one?" Natsu says slyly. Lucy examines the rewards and there indeed is a gold gate key. Then they all look at Mark. "What are you all looking at me for?" Asks Mark. Natsu replies. "Come on man. You know you want to go with us." Mark sighs. "As much as I want to fucking punch you in the face Natsu, I'll go. But I'm going to need a change of attire first." Mark teleports to his home and exchanges his gi for a Navy Blue tunic and pants with orange undershirt and blue sash with white boots and gloves. Then he teleports back. "You look good in that gi Mark." Mark looks down at the ground and places his hand behind his head. "Thanks Lucy." Then they leave for Hargeon.  
By morning they arrive at Hargeon and begin looking for a sailor to take them to Galuna. But after a few minutes of looking they didn't find anyone. Then Gray shows up. "Either come back to the guild or be kicked out of the guild." Mark throws one punch and knocks him out cold. Then they find someone who is willing to take them too Galuna Island. They board the boat and soon after a giant wave swallows the boat and they found themselves on Galuna Island. Lucy wakes up, followed by Mark. Gray agrees to help them since they are already at the island.  
They soon find the village and each one of them have parts that look like a demon or a monster. But then the purple moon comes out and the villagers turn into demons. Mark notices he hasn't begun the Great Ape transformation.  
"Odd. For some reason I haven't turned into the Oozaru yet. Normally in the full moon I turn into it. Strange." The team stay at the village for the night and leave the next day. The next day the try to find another method of saving the village other than by blowing up the moon.  
Then a giant rat appears and Happy and Lucy hide inside Horologium, one of her Celestial Spirits.  
After the fight they discover an ancient temple. Then they all fall into a cave and begin exploring. Soon they find a strange demon encased in ice. But the water inside the cave has frozen as well. Mark goes to check it and sees a strange creature. A purple and orange demon with white arms and legs. He just ignores it and gots back to the others.  
Gray is shocked and nervous to find this particular Demon here. "Not him. Not Deliora." Gray explains to the others what Deliora is and what it did. But before that they hear a strange voice so they hide behind some large rocks. One is a young man with thick eyebrows and blue spikey hair. Another one is a dog man and a young woman. "We must find those intruders." "Yeah. They hurt poor Angelica."  
They didn't find them so they left. "We've gotta stop them before they release Deliora." "Would it be a bad time to say that I found something under the ice over there? It's some kind of creature. My guess is a demon. I feel a very powerful ki on it and it's evil. Very evil." Then they hear the ice crack. Mark checks where he found that demon. "Oh no." They all rush too see that the ice has begun to crack. "That can't be good." Gray desides to stick near the frozen Deliora and Mark stays near the frozen demon. Then Gray told them all that his former master, Ur, froze Deliora with Iced Shell. A type of Ice magic that makes the user become ice to surround his/her opponent and it cannot be undone. Then another large crack happens. "Damn! If this keeps up the demon will break out in no time!" While they wait Lucy gets bored so she summons Lyra. A singing spirit. "How come you don't summon me more often Ms. Lucy?"  
Lucy then reminds her of the contract. "Don't you remember? I can only summon you three days a month." "Oh right. My mistake."  
Lyra begins singing a heart felt and sad song. which calms everyone, but saddens Gray to the point that tears roll down his cheek. Mark gets a flashback.

_'Mark just stood there. Watching his friends and family die in front of him by a large muscle-bound man with a tail. Just like him. Mark just couldn't take it anymore. His anger took over and electricity sparked around him. Then he screams as his hair turns from black to gold and his eyes from black to greenish blue. "That's enough! I'm going to defeat you!" Mark charged at the man with hatred and beat him into the ground. __**"KamehameHA!" **__Mark fires the blue energy beam. However it was too late. His family, his friends dead. He leaves his home in search of hoping to find a new home.'_

Mark shudders then he sees Lucy cuddled up next to him asleep.  
Mark smiles, kisses her on the forehead and falls asleep as well. But as they sleep the ice containing the purple-orange demon cracks more and more.  
A couple hours later they wake up due to a tremor. They see a light shinging through the roof. But the ice behind Mark is shinging a strange light as well. "I got a _very_ bad feeling about this." Lyra explains the strange light from the roof is the Moon Drip spell. An ancient spell that was used to nullify any spell." There is a sudden flash of light revealing the purple-orange demon Mark saw.  
"Guys. You go try and stop the spell. I'll deal with this guy." They nod but Lucy just stands there. "You better come back alive Mark. I'll be waiting for you." "I promise. Now hurry." Lucy nods and does so. "So. Looks like it's just you and me now." Mark transforms into a Super Saiyan and charges at the demon. But it dodges and smashes Mark into the wall. As soon as he gets free he fires a small ki ball at it. He punches it in the face and lands on the ground.  
Then Mark turns into a Super Saiyan 3 and the real fight begins.  
Janemba tries to throw Mark but he slides and kicks the demon in the face and explodes a ki ball in it's face. Mark grabs Janemba and smashes him into the roof, walls and floor. Mark crosses his hands together **"Tri Beam!"  
**He fires the energy beam multiple times at Janemba. He places his hands side by side and shouts **"Big Bang Kamehameha!" **He fires another blast.  
"Time for you to see what I'm really capable of." Mark powers down to a Super Saiyan since he doesn't want to destroy the island. But his power keeps rising every second. Mark punches several holes in Janemba and has a rainbow colored ball in his hand and throws it at Janemba and he tries to punch the Saiyan but ends up blowing up.  
Then Mark runs to catch up to Lucy and the others. As soon as he gets to the others Lucy runs up to him and hugs him. "You're still alive." He hugs her back. "I always keep my word." Gray says. "Mark. Get Lucy out of here. I'll take care of this him." Mark nods and picks Lucy up and speeds off. However the person Gray is fighting turns out to be Lyon who also got training from Ur.  
As soon as Lucy and Mark make it down to the village Lucy asks. "What happened when Lyra began to sing? You kinda blacked out." Mark tells her everything that happened and that he was six years old when that happened. "Wow. That's sad." "I know. But it actually helped me. It gave me power beyond anything I've ever felt." Soon Erza arrived and captured Lucy, Happy and Mark. Well Mark just played along since he can break the rope easily.  
Gray gets up and is notified of the village's destruction. Soon he finds the three tied up by Erza. (It should be noted that Mark/Daicon is not scared of Erza at all.) "Gray you need to find Natsu and bring him back here."  
Meanwhile, Natsu is seen approaching the ruins and states that he had a plan, but overslept. Gray continues defending his case, but Erza is as stubborn as ever, and doesn't yield. Gray then discloses that he misjudged her, to which Erza responds by summoning her sword. She threatens that if he breaks the guild's rules he won't get away with it, but Gray replies that this is the path he chose, and leaves. Erza then decides to help him, but in a gruff, Erza way.  
Then they hear a strange rour and a scream. A very loud scream at that. "KAKAROT!" They run to the temple and see that Deliora has thawed and a strange person with green hair appears. "Is this the guy you said that destroyed your village?" "No. He was bald. This guy is stronger. I'm going to fight him." "What! Are you insane!?" "No Erza. He's stronger than you, Natsu and Gray. I'm the only one powerful enough to defeat him." Than Lucy says. "Be safe." Mark just nods and gives her a thumbs up.  
Mark turns into a Super Saiyan and they begin fighting. However Mark is doing terrible. He's getting beaten up badly. Lucy watched on in horror as Mark is being smashed against a wall over and over again. The man let go and Mark falls to the ground. As Mark lay on the ground he thinks of one person. Lucy. Mark gets up and shouts. "TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Then he turns into Super Saiyan 3 again and pummels the green haired man, Mark than began to gather energy in both his hands. "Ready monster? **FINAL FLASH!**"  
Then Mark places his hands together in front of him and launched the beam.  
It destroyed the green haired monster and he fell to the floor. "Get.. the... brown... sack... in... pocket" Mark says under heavy breaths. Lucy finds it and pulls out a green bean looking thing. Lucy puts it in his mouth and he swallows it. He gets up and his injuries are healed. "This is why I always keep a bag of Senzu Beans with me. Thanks Lucy. I owe you one." Lucy giggles. "How about dinner friday?" Mark just chuckles.

(Sorry guys. Cutting it off here so it won't be really long. And Daicon? Fighting two different villains in one chapter? What a twist!)


	3. Chapter III

(I only own the story and Mark/Daicon.)

They reach the village to see that it's repaired. Everything is back to the way it was.  
But the villagers are still the same. Mark says. "I have an idea." Mark readies the Kamehameha. "**Ka..me..ha..me...HA!" **The attack hits the sky but it  
didn't destroy the moon. "**Kaioken! Times! Four!**" Then the attack gets a boost and breaks the sky? He moves the attack into the ocean so the moon doesn't blow up. The villagers were originally demons so their appearence hasn't changed. And soon Bobo, the one who took them to Galuna Island turns out to not be dead. Then the team and the villagers celebrate. Every one had a great time. By morning a pirate ship arrived waiting to take Erza, Lucy, Mark, Natsu, Happy and Gray to shore. "I'll fly if that's okay. I'm not good with boats." They board the boat except for Mark who is flying right beside it.  
Mark does some barrel rolls and loop de loops in the air. Lucy shouts. "Show off!" Mark laughs. "Hey I have the power to fly I wouldn't I do things like this?" Soon they make it to Hargeon. Mark makes it easier on them all and teleports them too Magnolia Town. Mark can tell Lucy is excited. What Celestial Wizard wouldn't be excited by a gold gate key.  
They see the guild hall damged. They run as fast as they can to the guild hall.  
They see Mirajane standing there in shock. "Who did this?" "It was Phantom Lord." Mark is getting angrier every second. "The attack happened late at night. No one was hurt." They go into the basement and see everyone is there. "Why aren't we fighting back?!" Shouts Mark in a very angry tone. "We can't. It's forbidden by the council."  
Later that night when Lucy got home she finds her teammates there. "What are you all doing here?!" Shouts Lucy. Erza says. "It's best we stay together for now since Phantom Lord is on the attack." Then Lucy says. "Make yourselves at home." Mark growls. "Their name just irks me. I can't wait until we have to fight them." Gray asks Mark. "What is your deal man?" "You saw what they did to the guild hall! I want payback! I want revenge!" Erza shouts. "Stop it both of you!" Erza proclaims that since they will be living together, she tells the boys to take a bath as she refuses to sleep in the same room with them sweating. Natsu and Gray lazily refuse. Erza then decides in a calm, happy and laid-back tone that three of them could bathe together like they did when they were younger which embarrasses them. Mark and Lucy laugh at what had just happened. Erza explains about the guilds' other skirmishes. She says however, that it never amounted to anything more, and after Gray's mention of them, Lucy inquires about the Ten Wizard Saints. Erza explains it is a title of great prestige, bestowed by the Council's Chairman. Makarov and Jose Porla, Phantom's Master, are both considered such, and so is Siegrain. The discourse then turns to the guilds' brute force, with Erza saying that they are on par. The Masters are also approximately the same level, but Phantom has the Element 4, an elite team of four S-Class wizards and Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer who is responsible for the destruction of the Guild headquarters. Lucy realizes that if he is an Iron Dragon Slayer, then similar to how Natsu eats fire, this Dragon Slayer can eat iron.  
Later while everyone's asleep, Mark just can't. His mind filled with ways to ascend to Super Saiyan 4. "Why can't I do it? I have limitless strength. Why  
can't I ascend?"  
Lucy gets up and sees Mark just staring off into space. "You okay Mark?" Lucy asked Mark. "Yeah. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about ascending to the next level." Lucy places her hand on Marks shoulder. "You'll do it someday Mark. I know it. You're strong." Lucy then heads off to bed. Mark does the same and thinks of the day he will ascend. That day will be soon. Very soon.  
The next morning, at the South Gate Park, the team finds Levy, Jet and Droy chained to a tree, beat up and signed with the Phantom mark. Upon his arrival, the Master is beyond furious. "That's it! This is war!" Mark smirks. "You know what they say. Revenge is a dish best served cold." The entire Fairy Tail guild goes to the guild hall of Phantom Lord. As soon as they reach the door. "Allow me. RAMMING SPEED!" Mark flies straight towards the door and breaks it.  
Meanwhile, at Magnolia, Lucy is walking to her home when rain starts to fall. Juvia and Sol appear in front of her. She gets ready to fight, and is about to use her keys, but Juvia locks her, using her Water Lock spell and Lucy comes out Kidnapped. Back at Phantom Lord, the battle rages and Fairy Tail still has the upper hand, but when the Master is out of sight, Gajeel enters the fight.  
Mark thinks to himself as he's beating on Phantom's guild members. _'Perhaps today could be the day that I finally ascend!' _Gajeel appears in front of Mark. "I won't even need Super Saiyan 3 for this fight." Gajeel tries to punch Mark but he dodges every one. Natsu sees who Mark is fighting and Mark steps out. "Go on Natsu. Take him down." Natsu smirks. "Gladly."  
At the highest point of the building, Makarov finds Jose, who is quiet and playful. Makarov attacks him, only to find out it is just a Thought Projection. Jose had abandoned his guild in fear of a cataclysm happening because of a battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jose reveals to have kidnapped Lucy, and Jose asks Makarov whether he knows who Lucy really is. He warns Jose not to touch Lucy, but Aria appears behind Makarov and drains every ounce of Magic Power from him.  
Makarov falls to the bottom floor, and at this sight, the Fairy Tail members lose their fighting spirit while the Phantom Lord Guild members regain their confidence. The battle quickly deteriorates and Erza orders a retreat. No one wants to leave, but she persuades them to.  
Lucy awakens, bound and left in a prison. Jose Porla arrives and the two have a conversation. Jose offers her better conditions, but Lucy wants to know about the reason of Phantom's attack on Fairy Tail. Jose states that it's just a passing effect, and tells her that it was actually her father who ordered her kidnapping, and the destruction of Fairy Tail is just an added bonus. Lucy is devastated to hear this, and screams that she will never go back.  
She demands to be released because she has to go to the bathroom. Jose thinks its just a trick and laughs, but when she insists, he gives her a bucket. Lucy pretends to strip, and when Jose turns around, she kicks him in his nards. He is instantly incapacitated, and Lucy tries to leave, but then sees she is kept in a sky prison.  
Mark flies off to the giant tower he spotted.  
Unwilling to go home, she jumps off the sky prison. Mark catches her just in time. They land and Lucy hugs Mark real hard. Then she starts crying with Mark hugging her back. "Don't worry Lucy. Everything will be fine." Lucy says under tears. "Thanks Mark. You seem to know the right things to say."  
Makarov has been brought to Porlyusica. She slaps him, saying that he behaved too recklessly for someone of his age and then she angrily asks Alzack and Bisca why they are still present. They say that they want to help, but Porlyusica tells them that the stench of worried faces is the like poison to a sick man. She then says that his condition was because of a Magic called Drain, a powerful Magic that forces the opponent's Magic Power to flow out and where it eventually dissipates.  
She then says that if they could gather up Makarov's lost Magic Power it would speed up his recovery, but she says that it's and that his recovery would be prolonged.  
Alzack and Bisca tell her they'll tell the guild to which she angrily ask them why there still here to which they say that they thought that she them to stay and listen to which she then chases them out. She then thinks to herself that the more Magic Power one has the more drain effects the victim.  
She then thinks that if he doesn't keep fighting he'll die.

The guild is in bad shape. Everyone is saddened by their need to retreat, and even more saddened by Makarov's condition. They are planning another attack. However, Lucy is especially sad. She blames herself for what happened to her guild, because some time before she ran away from home. She also thinks very lowly of her father, the man who orchestrated this war, but not one of her friends blames her. They accept her as their own, and Natsu dubs her Lucy of Fairy Tail. This makes her shed tears of joy. Mark thinks to himself. _'I think I know how to turn into a Super Saiyan 4 now. Yes. It's so clear.' _Mark runs outside just as soon there was a large rumble. Mark creates a Power Ball which is like a moon. He throws it and Gray asks. "What was that?" "My Power Ball. I know how to finally become a Super Saiyan 4!" Mark begins transforming into a giant ape. His eyes become red and his clothes are torn off and he grows to giant size. Then his fur turns yellow. Then a giant cannon called Jupiter fires hitting Golden Great Ape Mark in the chest, but does nothing to him.

Then Mark starts changing again. This time growing smaller until he reached his original size. But he now has crimson red hair and brown fur. His pants are back and his gloves as well. His fairy tail member stamp has changed. It's crimson red like his hair so it's easier to spot. "This power is amazing. I feel stronger than before." Soon the Element 4 are defeated and the spell stops.  
Meanwhile, Gajeel Redfox's team has reached Lucy Heartfilia. They quickly incapacitate Reedus Jonah, and seize Lucy. Loke interferes, but he is, unfortunately, too worn out to fight. Gajeel feels something odd from him, and in a moment of Loke's weakness, defeats him. Jose Porla is disappointed by the turn of events. He is delighted by Gajeel's kidnapping of Lucy, and makes it publicly known. He provokes all the Fairy Tailians, and states that he will eradicate them. Mark, now a Super Saiyan 4 breaks through the wall of the mech and sees Gajeel hurting Lucy. "Why don't you pick on some one your own size!" Gajeel leaves Lucy alone and fights Mark. Something he will end up regretting. Mark punched so fast it looked like that just by getting close to him, Gajeel was forced backward. "I'll slow down so you can count them next time."  
Gajeel tried to attack him again but ends up getting kicked in the stomach. "You should know to not pick a fight with Fairy Tail." Then he turns around and sees Fairy Tail's guild hall fall to the ground.  
"That's it! This fight is over!" Mark beats Gajeel up by teleporting once, punching him in the face and teleporting again. Lucy sees Mark beating on Gajeel. "Yeah! Do it! Beat him up!" Then Mark ends it by kicking Gajeel in the arm and breaking it.

Erza is holding on by sheer willpower, because her forces have left her. Jose expresses his jealousy towards Makarov, for the fact that he has Erza and for his strong guild, and wants to destroy everything and everyone for Makarov to feel despair when he wakes up. He then words his jealousy of Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Erza, and also Lucy Heartfilia, whose family had money. He binds Erza with his Shades and shocks her with electricity. Erza then says that he is pitiful and tells him about Lucy's financial condition and relationships as a Mage of Fairy Tail.  
This leaves Jose a bit disappointed, but nevertheless, he tells Erza that he was planning to get the Heartfilia fortune by kidnapping Lucy.  
The war was never triggered by Lucy nor her father, but by Jose's own jealousy. He gets ready to finish Erza, but not before showing her pitiful form to the rest of Fairy Tail. Fearing she will become a liability to the Guild, Erza moves one of her swords toward her back, ready to finish herself. Her actions are halted by a healing aura, one that dissipates Jose's Shades and the sky's clouds. Makarov enters the fight in his fullest glory.  
He and Jose get ready for their final battle, which would cause a Cataclysm. Makarov doesn't care as long as it is for his guild's sake.  
Mark walks over to Lucy. "You did it." Mark smirks. "Yeah. Now let's get out of here." Mark teleports them out.  
Makarov then calls forth Fairy Law, and a gargantuan Magic circle is opened in Magnolia's sky. The light makes the Shade Troopers disappear, and Erza recognizes what this light is. It is Fairy Law, a righteous light that slays the darkness. It attacks only those whom the caster believes to be evil, so friends and foes are discerned. After the impact, a white haired Jose is shown, depicted as old, emaciated and frightened. As Makarov walks away, Aria appears with a gluttonous look on his face, but Makarov incapacitates him before he has the time to play his old tricks. With this, the Fairy Tail – Phantom Lord War ends, with Fairy Tail emerging victorious. Soon everyone in Fairy Tail starts cheering.  
Mark and Lucy arrive where the others are at and as soon as he puts her down  
he returns to normal. The guild is in ruins, but everyone is confident that they can rebuild it. Lucy keeps feeling culpable, but Makarov's words of love make her cry. Makarov thinks of the punishment from the Magic Council and is reduced to tears as well, but for very different reasons. One week from the war, the guild is slowly rebuilding.  
The Rune Knights came and investigated, and found Fairy Tail "almost" innocent and Phantom Lord guilty. Lucy is telling these things to her mother in a letter and wonders if it was really her father's doing.  
She fears her father might do it again, a thought she cannot bear, but decides that she wouldn't let it happen. Mark sighs. "The fighting's over now. Now let's get some peace and quiet." Gray scoffs. "Says the guy who was looking for revenge a yesterday." "Oh just chill out Gray. I had my mind set on becoming Super Saiyan 4 yesterday. My Saiyan pride was really out of control. Even though that may happen sometimes, I'm proud that the blood of warriors runs through my viens. And I may have some scars but these will serve to remind me that I'm built for combat."  
The work is going on slowly, but everyone is having fun with it. Today however Mark went to visit Lucy to tell her something important._ 'It's either now or never. I've got to do this. I am a Saiyan!' _Mark knocks on the door a couple of times. Then Lucy opens the door. "Good to see you again Mark. Please come in." "Thanks Lucy. I wanted to tell you something." "Really?" "Yeah. I do. I like you. A lot actually."  
This really catches Lucy off guard. "I kind of like you too. I need to care take care of something." "See you soon. If you need me I'll be at place." "Wait. I want you to come with me." "Sure." Before they left Lucy left a note. Then they leave for the train station. On the train Lucy asks. "How did you turn into a Super Saiyan 4?" Mark replies. "Well I created an artificial moon which is like a full moon. I turned into a giant ape from the artificial moon. Then well I transformed into a Super Saiyan 4.  
The power I felt from that was...well I can't put it into words."  
(I CAN'T STOP! I...AM...INSANE! Another Chapter! I AM TRULY INSANE!)


	4. Chapter IV

(What? Another chapter?! Why can't I stop!?)

As the train continues, Mark and Lucy get to know each other better.  
Soon they reach the Heartfilia Mansion which Mark stays by a tree while Lucy heads up. But then five people appear in front of Lucy, Mark speeds off to Lucy. "You go Lucy. I got these guys." Then the purple one says. "Oh you think so? Well good luck! Becuase we are the Ginyu Force! The strongest around!" Mark just chuckles. "This is going to be a cakewalk. Give me a good challenge why don't ya?" A little green four eyed midget steps up. "If you want a challenge then you will fight me! Guldo!"  
"Ah how cute. Here. Have a buiscut." Mark then throws a dog treat on Guldo's face. "What the? Do think I'm a-?" Guldo's sentence was just short by Mark slicing his head off with his hand. "Well. Who's next?" Ginyu says. "You're up Recoome." Then a big man steps up. "My name is Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and you'll be hurting all too soon. You know you're a small guy. Recoome feel sorry for you."  
Mark just smirks. "You shouldn't feel sorry for your enemy. Cause they might be stronger than you." Then he transforms into a Super Saiyan. "What the?! What are you?!" Mark once again smirks. "I'm a Saiyan." He beats Recoome to a bloddy pulp. "Well. Jeice, Burter you're up." "You'd send us to fight that guy Cap'n?! He killed Recoome and Guldo!" "They were expendable." "Surely we can beat this guy Jeice. Remember? You're the Red Magma and I'm the Blue Hurricane." "Thanks for the pep talk mate. Now then."  
"Ready Burter?" "Ready Jeice!" Then they both shout. "**Purple Comet Hurricane!**" They both speed around Mark until he punches them both out and blasts them with a simple ki beam. "Looks like it's just you and me."  
"Hehe yup. **Change now!**" But Mark dodges it and throws a frog into the beam since it was the thing nearest to him. Mark laughed at the result. "This is what you get for messing with a Super Saiyan." Mark steps on the frog and blasts Ginyu's body with an energy beam.

Meanwhile inside the mansion.

"Listen Father. I didn't come back to make amends. I came back to say my final goodbyes. It was wrong to leave without saying a word. It's something I've regretted for a long time. So I came to tell you how I really feel before I leave for good. Money can't buy happiness! I found that out long ago! I'm warning you! Don't mess with Fairy Tail ever! I don't care that you're my father! We will consider you an enemy if you mess with Fairy Tail again! I'm no longer Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. So long Father."  
Lucy stops by the memorial of her mother before leaving. "Hey Lucy." "Oh. Hi Mark." "So. How'd things go with your father?" "He didn't take it so well." As they left they encountered the others. But before anything happens Erza looks over to the bodys of the Ginyu Force. "What the? Who did that?" "So. You saw my handy work huh?" Gray asks with shock in his voice. "You killed them?" "Yup. They should not mess with a Saiyan warrior such as myself." As they walk out Erza says. "I like your home town Lucy. It's nice and quiant." Lucy giggles. "This is actually part of the gardens. The Heartfilia estate goes all the way up to that mountian."  
(Since I'm going to skip the Loke Arc I'll give you a brief recap. Loke is Fairy Tails resident pimp who turns out to be a Celestial Spirit. Leo the Lion to be exact. Blah blah blah. Plot plot and more plot. The Celestial Spirit King appears and Lucy pleads to let him return to the Spirit World. I forget what it's called at the moment. Loke/Leo's key is now owned by Lucy. Yeah. That's the gist of it. Kind of boring to me. But then again it's my opinion.)

Team Natsu are now at a beach resort. Mark has changed his appearence for this. A black vest with orange padding, white silky pants, dark shoes, black wristbands and blue sash and his hair has changed. Despite saying once before that his hair has not changed since he was born. It still stands up but now it has a more dark brown color and has two bangs down in a V shape. And he's gotten a bit taner. Lucy, his as of now girlfriend doesn't mind the changes. In fact she likes it.  
Lucy and Erza go downstairs and see Gray and Mark playing a game of air hockey. With Mark winning. Gray runs into Juvia again. And soon the lights go out. "What the devil?!" Mark creates a ball of ki to help him see. But then the lights come back on. Mark runs to where Lucy and Erza are. Then he sees Lucy tied up. Mark then gets captured as well. Only this time he can't break out with just his strength.  
"I swear! If you don't let me go I WILL transform into a Super Saiyan 4, get out of these ropes and kick all your asses!" Shouts Mark. Then he and Lucy get shoved down and the binds grow tighter. (That's what she said!)  
Then Erza asks. "Why did you find me? What do you want?" "We're here to take you back." "I'm begging you. Release Lucy and Mark." "Who cares about them? We want you Sister." Mark continues to struggle to break free as Erza is shot in the back. Mark's anger is starting to boil over.  
Then the binds grow tighter again. Then they leave with Erza. Mark begins powering up. Super Saiyan seems to do nothing. Super Saiyan Two or Three do nothing as well. Then Mark finally breaks the binds with Super Saiyan Four.  
Mark then rips the binds off of Lucy. Then Mark powers down. Then they go look for the others. Lucy and Mark find Gray first. Juvia had him in Water Lock so he wouldn't get hurt. Then Natsu roars, spewing fire into the air. "The nerve of that guy!" Gray asks. "What happened to you?" "What kind of guy shoots people in the mouth?! Someone could get really hurt!" Then Mark says. "If you weren't as crazy as you are you would have died." "I'LL SHOW THAT BLOCKHEAD! HE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Mark laughs as they try to catch up with him. "Does Natsu know where he's going?" "He's got a nose that put wild animals to shame." They get a boat and head after Erza and Happy. Soon the birds and the fish die. "What on earth?" Then they reach the Tower of Heaven. Juvia uses her Water Dome to protect them. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
They reach the dock and run as fast as they can. Juvia finds an underwater passage into the Tower of Heaven. "It's just 10 minutes away." "I know I can hold my breath for that long. Hell I can survive underwater for an hour if I wanted." "You can!?" "Yeah. I guess it's part of my Saiyan heritage." Soon they reach the under water cavern. "So we're below the tower huh?" (Well no shit sherlock.)  
"I wonder where they're keeping Erza and Happy." Then a man on some flying creature shouts. "INTRUDERS!" Mark smirks. "It's time to kick some ass!" Mark powers up to Super Saiyan. And the ass whooping begins. Natsu burns the guards. "Ahh! So hot!" Then Gray shouts. "Okay. **Ice make: Lance!**"  
"So cold!" Then Mark and Lucy jump to a beam above them. "Ready Lucy?" Lucy smirks. "Yup. **Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**" Mark smirks. "**Mega Magic!: Elec Beam!**" A ball of electricity appears in Mark's hands and throws it and the guards while Virgo throws them off by digging under ground.  
Mark and Lucy high five each other and get back to the others.  
Then a passage opens. "Might as well go in."  
As they climb higher into the tower the gang then finds a room where there's food. Since Lucy is still in her bikini (bow chicka bow wow!) Virgo gives her some new clothes and leaves. Then more guards arrive and Erza shows up. "You guys need to leave." "No way! I'm not leaving without Happy!" Natsu then runs as fast as he can to try and find Happy. "I'll bring them both back but you guys need to leave." "No! We're going to stay and fight with you! We're a team after all." Erza begins telling them the story of her past and her connection to the Tower of Heaven. (I'm going to skip this as well. If you want to find out what Erza is talking about just watch the anime.)  
"I have no choice but to fight Jellal." "Wait. You mentioned someone named Zeref. Maybe Deliora, Lullaby and Zeref have some sort of connection."  
"That would actually make sense." "My old friend Sho said that once Zeref was revived the world would be reborn and they would be the new rulers."  
"There's one thing that confuses me. Why are they accusing you of betraying them? Do they realize that Jellal is the bad guy?" "It's not his fault. I'm guessing Jellal fed them lies once I left. If I can defeat Jellal this will all be over."  
Then Sho appears. "That's not true Sister. Why are you lying to them?"  
"Sho!" "Tell them the truth! That's not the way it happened and you know it!  
You blew up the boats we were going to use to escape. Then you left on your own! We would have been on the bottom of the sea if it weren't for Jellal! He saved us! He warned us to stay away from wizards like you! Who haven't learned to use their magic properly! They said you became drunk with magical power!"  
"Do you think he might be lying." "If you knew Erza you'd know she wouldn't do anything like that horrible." "You think you know her? You weren't there back then! You don't know anything about us! After you left Jellal's words were my only hope! And that's why I've been spending all these years rebuilding the tower for him! I did it for his sake! Now you're telling me it's a lie?! You expect me to believe that Jellal was lying to us all this time!"  
Then another one of Erza's old friends appears. A guy named Simon.  
"That's right." Then Simon tells him that he missed on purpose to get them to follow them here. Erza then comforts Sho. "So. Do you have some sort of plan?" "I do. We take down Jellal. It will take all of us but I think we can do it."  
The are running as fast as they can to get to Jellal. "Hey kid." "You talking to me?" "Yeah. Name's Mark right?" "Yeah." "Where'd you learn your magic?" "I taught myself." "I saw your hair turn a gold color. What was that about?"  
"It's called Super Saiyan. I don't like talking about how I first transformed." "Bad memories?" "Yeah. Whenever I experience those memories again I just shudder." They continue into a until they hear something strange. "I want to play a game. Heaven's Game. If the door to Heaven opens I win. If you somehow manage to stop me you win. It's simple really. To make things even more interesting I've enlisted three wizards and an android for a 8-on-4 battle royale." Sho then turns Erza into a card. "I won't let Jellal hurt her! I'll take him on myself if I have too!" Then Sho runs off.  
Then a guy in a hat, strange vest and green coverals shows up. "Who are you?" "Well that is none of your concern. But if you insist. I'm 13." Lucy looks at him. "You look older than 13." "Wait. I think this guy is the android!" "Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner. Now then. Let me show you what I'm capable of." Then he puts some parts into himself and becomes different. His skin pigment turns blue and grey, the pupils and irises in his eyes apparently disappear and the whites turn yellow, his hair turns orange and is raised in a similar manner to Mark's before, and his muscle mass increases dramatically. Mark powers up to Super Saiyan.  
Meanwhile in the throne room. "Ah so it looks like the blonde guy is going against the android. This should go well."

Mark charges at 13, once he punches him it doesn't even phase him. "What the!?" 13 grabs him and throws him against the wall. "You okay Mark?" "Yeah I'm fine Lucy. This'll take a second." Mark powers up more and the whole tower starts to shake. Natsu is fighting Fukuro when the tower starts shaking. The birdman asks. "What is causing the tower to shake like this?!"  
"Mark. He's going Super Saiyan 3 again."  
Back at the throne room Jellal sees Mark's transformation. "I had no idea this guy was that strong!"  
"There we go. Now 13. Ready to rumble?" "What the?" "I'll take that as a yes." Mark starts punching him and this time it's actually working. Then he powers down to Super Saiyan yet his power's still going up. "What is this!? You lowered your transformation yet you're getting stronger! How is this possible!?" "I'm chock full of surprises. Now. **Stardust Breaker!**" Mark does the same thing to 13 that he did with Janemba. Then he powers down to his normal state. Juvia is very shocked. "I'm surprised that someone like you is so powerful." "That wasn't even my full power. I was only at half. Besides. That isn't even my final transformation."  
Gray leaves to go find Erza and Sho while Mark, Lucy and Juvia go search for Natsu. "Natsu!" "Salamander!" "He should be able to hear us." "Why'd I get stuck with the blonde bimbo and the transforming terror?" (Oh burn!) Then a very loud guitar plays. It hurts Lucy's ear but Mark gets it worse. "Son of bitch! My! Ears! Are! Bleeding!" Then a stange guy in makeup shows up and plays his guitar again. "So how do you like my Destruction Solo?" "You son of bitch! Do you have any idea how much that hurts! I'm going to kill you for that!" Then his hair gets longer and fires it at the group. Mark and Lucy dodge all of them but Juvia stands still. "Juvia, Lucy. I got this. He's going to pay for nearly deafening me! **KamehameHA!**" Mark fires the blue energy beam but Vidaldus dodges it and Juvia uses her Water Lock on him. But he just absorbs it. "Well look at you two fine ladies! Hotter then hell!" Mark steps in front of Lucy. "No one touches my girlfriend!" Then Vidaldis play a strange song which is aimed at Juvia. He changes her appearence and personality.  
"Listen. I didn't want to turn into a Super Saiyan 4. But you left me no choice." Mark transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 once again. Leaving both Vidaldus and Juvia baffaled. "Give us back our friend or I will kill you." "How about no." He plays another riff but Mark pays it no mind. Then they are both surrounded by water. "Great. I just changed too." Then Juvia appears and shreds Lucy's new clothes. And just when the water ends a another wave pool appears and grabs both Mark and Lucy. But Mark still just stands in place. As soon as it ends Vidaldus is shocked. Nothing happened to the Saiyan. "What the? What kind of freak are you!?"  
"I'm not a freak. I am a battle hardend Saiyan warrior! See these scars on my face? These scars remind me of who and what I am. I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Then Juvia turns into a giant body of water and sucks in Lucy and Mark. _'I can't control my actions. I'm sorry. I've come to love everyone I met in Fairy Tail. I didn't think a guild could be such a happy place. I met people I could actually talk to and trust.' _Mark and Lucy are thrown out and Juvia returns to her humanoid shape. "Some one like you. Some one who could shed tears for their friends will always be welcome in the Fairy Tail guild." Mark powers up and grabs Vidaldus's guitar and smashes it. But Juvia charges at Lucy but she summons Aquarius since Juvia's body is made of water. And as always Aquarius has a very bad temper and attacks everyone in the room. Vidaldus loses control of Juvia due to the amount of water he's absorbing. And Juvia and Lucy grab each others hands and their power is amplified. Vidaldus's hair pops off and is knocked out.  
Mark returns to normal. "Listen girlie. You better watch where you summon me from now on. I'm going on vacation with my sexy man so don't think about summoning me!" "Yes mam." "You'll understand when you have a boyfriend." "Hey I do!" "I don't think that monkey counts." "I take offence to that!" Then Aquarius vanishes. Mark and Lucy fall to the ground. Mark just slowly laughs. "What's so funny?" "Ah nothing. I'm just thinking about everything I've done since I've joined Fairy Tail. I've taken down a giant wooden monster with a move I don't use a lot. I've acsended past what I thought to be the limit of my powers and I met you Lucy. The most beautiful girl I know." Lucy blushes. "Thanks Mark. I just noticed something. When you power up to the first Super Saiyan state your stamp changes color. As well as your tail." Mark powers up to see if Lucy is right and she is. His stamp has changed to a light yellow color. "I'll have to thank Mirajane for this when we get back." Lucy giggles. "Listen Juvia. I want you to think of me as a friend you can count on." Mark smirks. "Me too Juvia." "Thank you both. You two are only ones who've shown me any sort of kindness." Then Juvia starts crying tears of joy.

Natsu and Fukuro continue their fight. Even with Natsu's immense strength, he is outmatched by Fukuro's speed, and Fukuro plays with that, taking advantage of Natsu's Motion Sickness. He releases a missile with hands which makes Natsu travel in circles. Natsu gets sick, and he is devoured by Fukuro, who eats people to consume and use their Magic.  
Gray then catches up to Happy and Simon, who have been helplessly watching Natsu and Fukuro's fight.  
Happy attacks Fukuro, but as Fukuro can now use Natsu's fire techniques, he is easily overpowered. Gray says they need to beat Fukuro quickly, because even though no one can beat Erza when she fights seriously, she is still trapped in a card, rendering her defenseless.  
He attacks Fukuro, but The Owl uses Natsu's fire against him. His ice lances are melted, but Gray responds by freezing the flames, stating that they are nowhere near as powerful as Natsu's flames, but are merely a cheap rip-off. Fukuro commends Gray for his Magic power and tries to eat him, but Gray freezes Fukuro's mouth open.  
Gray uses Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, defeating Fukuro, who then vomits up Natsu. Gray comments that Erza was always alone, always crying. He says that Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail, so that she won't cry anymore. 


	5. Chapter V

(Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying this! Cause I know I am. But I digress. On with the chapter.)

Mark slowly gets up. "Wait. Do I still have my Senzu Beans? I do good." Mark walks over to Lucy. "Here. This will help you." Mark gives her a Senzu Bean and using what little strength she has chews and swallows it. Then Lucy gets up. "Thanks Mark." "It's no problem beautiful." "Looks like Juvia is down."  
Wally and Millianna soon find them. "Damn!" Shouts Mark as he readies himself. "Relax. We're here as friends." "You beat one of these guys?" "Yeah. I took down the android and helped with the guitar guy. My ears are still ringing." "Wait. If you were all down how did you two get up?" "I have these things called Senzu Beans and they instantly heal you and keep you full for ten days. But I only had two on me so I gave one to me after my fight with the android and one to Lucy." Now Wally contacts Simon and tells him that they found three of them.  
They reach the boat that will take them to shore. "Mark you have too do something." "You know Lucy. You're right. I'm going to send thirty percent of my energy to Erza. Help her out." Mark gets a ki orb ready and fills it with thirty percent of his energy. Then he throws it. But losing that much energy makes him collapse. Mark grunts as he sits down. Lucy wraps her arm around him. "T-Thanks Lucy." "Are you going to be okay Mark?" "Yeah Happy. I'll be just fine." Then the Etherion starts charging. "Oh no." And soon after the cannon fires. "Holy balls!"  
But the tower wasn't destroyed. It's a giant crystal. "Did Natsu and Erza survive?" Mark lowers his head and closes his eyes. "They're alive. I can feel their magic energy." "Why did you guys help build that thing?!" "Relax. They didn't know any better."  
Then as Mark is regaining some of his lost strengh they see an explosion. "T-That's not a good sign. No. Simon's energy is dropping rapidly! He's...gone."  
"What?!" Mark gets up and more there are explosions. "Natsu is fighting Jellal. He's on par with him. His power...is overwhelming!"  
Now the tower starts glowing. "If that tower explodes we're dead meat."  
Mark smirks. "I'm going to destroy it after I get Natsu and Erza back here."  
"What about your strength? Aren't you still weak after giving some of your energy to Erza?" "I have enough to do the job." Mark bursts out and reaches the tower and starts jumping to reach Natsu and Erza. "Please be safe Mark."  
As soon as Mark reaches the top he sees that it's destroyed.  
Mark slides down and sees Erza pressing her hand against a peice of the wall.  
"Erza! No!" Soon she is absorded into the crystal like wall. "No!"  
Then the magic energy inside the tower shoots up into the sky. Since Mark and Natsu are at Ground Zero they get thrown back. But Mark gets it worse. Since he was in the air when it happened he was blasted far into the ocean. Then the tower disappears.  
"Erza!" They all run towards Erza and Natsu. But Mark is limping his way there.  
Soon Mark, Erza, Natsu get treated and are covered in bandages.  
Then Erza comes in. "Do you guys know where Milliana, Sho and Wally are?"  
"No." Then they head down to the beach where they see the former prisoners of Tower of Heaven getting on a boat.  
Then Erza dawns her Ceremonial Armor. "If you wish to leave Fairy Tail you are free to do so." "But we never really joined." "However you are expected to follow three rules. 1. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.  
2. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.  
3. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. Ready with the fireworks guys?" "Yeah!" Then Natsu spits several fireballs out of his mouth while Gray launches exploding ice balls and Lucy shoots yellow beams out of one of her keys. "Time for the grand finale! **Big bang attack!**" Mark fires the Big Bang Attack from his hand and once it explodes it turns into the Fairy Tail emblem. "Goodbye Sister! Bye everyone!"

Then they reach the guild hall which has been completed. "Wait a minute guys. I'll be right back. I was only wearing that outfit for the vacation." Mark teleports back to his home and changed into his blue and orange gi then teleports back. "That gi looks good with your new hair style."  
"Thanks Erza. I don't know why my hair changed. Before I never needed a haircut. It always stayed the way it was." Lucy then rubs her fingers through Marks hair. "I personally love your new hair. It fits you a lot better than the old one." Then Natsu says. "Well that Widow's peak you had looked really cool."  
They look around and they now have a cafe, a gift shop and then they go inside and see that it's changed. "It's good to have you back Lu." "Hi Levy!" They also have a pool, a game room in the basement and the biggest change is that now everyone can go up to the second floor. Then an unexpected surprise is that Juvia is a actually Fairy Tail member now. "There's also a new member I think you might remember." Then a big twist is that Gajeel has joined. (What a twist!) "Hey I remember you. I wiped the floor with you a couple months back."  
Then the lights go out. Mirajane starts to sing a song to welcome Team Natsu back. As Mirajane starts to sing Mark remembers all he's done to get where he is now. From his Super Saiyan transformation to his transformation into a Super Saiyan 4. And he wouldn't change anything about it. Then Gajeel gets on stage.

The next morning Mark arrives a couple minutes early then Lucy expected. "Wow you're early. I didn't expect this." "Well I decided to put off my training until after the festival." They see Natsu stumbling over. "What's gotten into Natsu?" "He ate a piece of Etherion and now he's sick."  
Then there are some loud screams. Mark speeds off to where he heard the screams. He then sees Lucy and the other girls turned to stone. "LUCY! Laxus! Turn Lucy and the others back to normal now!" Laxus shocks Mark but it does nothing. "Like I said. Turn them back!" Laxus and his cronies teleport away. "Damn!" Mark runs around the city. "Come out coward!" "So. I'm a coward huh?" Bickslow attacks Gray and Mark with them retaliating "**Ice Make: Hammer!**" "**Mega Magic X! Sonic Slicer!**" They miss. Mark and Gray give chase. "Time for Super Saiyan 4." Mark transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 once again. "That feels much better." Then a wall surrounds them. "Now you can't use magic in that square." "You think I need magic?" Mark floats up and he smashes him into the ground. As Mark walks away he runs into Evergreen. "So coward. Are you going to fight me? Erza!" I'm doing this for Lucy!" Mark fires two charge shots which Evergreen dodges. Mark wall jumps and surprises Evergreen with a charge shot to the back. Then Erza throws two swords and sticks Evergreen into a wall. Mark points the buster in her face while Erza requips into her Heaven Wheel armor.  
"Turn Lucy and the others back or face my wrath." A very scared Evergreen returns Lucy and the others to normal. Mark returns to the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Mark!" Mark walks through barrier and walks to Lucy and hugs her and she hugs back. Then the barrier then forms a skull. "I will activate the Thunder Palace in one hour and ten minutes. Better hurry and find me." Mark growls. "I'm going after him. I'll be back shortly." Mark slowly walks out of the guild hall. As he walks out Cana says. "He's a real badass for a newbie."  
As Mark reaches the place where Laxus is he transforms into a Ascended Super Saiyan. Then he finds him. "It's time for me to show you what I can do." Laxus tries to shock Mark but since he's an Ascended Super Saiyan it doesn't have much effect. "Your electrical magic has no effect on me. Ready to give up?" "Never!"  
Laxus tries to punch Mark but it doesn't even phase him. "You can't damage me with punches or magic. You might as well just give up." "No. I can't! I won't!" "You've forced me to take a form I haven't used in some time. Ultra Super Saiyan!" Mark's muscles get much bigger than before and his hair gets more rigid than before. "Like I said. I haven't used this form in a while. Now. Get rid of the Thunder Palace." "No!" "Fine. I'll just leave. Natsu and Gajeel can deal with you." Mark leaves and powers down and walks back to the guild hall then he runs into Lucy. Then the two hug each other as Bickslow appears. "Aww ain't that cute?" "I thought I defeated you!" "Well you didn't. I also found someone who has a grudge with you." "What are you talking about?" Then Janemba appears. "No. It's not possible! I destroyed you with the Starlight Breaker!" "Hehehehehehe." Janemba then attacks Mark. "Lucy! Get! Out! Of!Here! Hurry!" "I'm staying with you!" "Alright. C-close your eyes. **Solar Flare!**" Mark blinded Janemba and grabbed Lucy and got to ground level. "Damn! I can't believe they brought Janemba back!" "Don't worry Mark we can take him." "I'm sorry. But he's much stronger than last time. He's twice as strong as Super Saiyan 3 now. I have to rely on Super Saiyan 4." Mark goes back up and starts attacking Janemba. But it's all in vain as Janemba smashes Mark against the wall alot of times. "Stop!" "N-no Lucy. G-get back. Y-you have no idea how s-strong he is." "I want to help you. You've helped me a lot before, it's about time I return the favor." _'Wait. I stocked up on Senzu Beans. Yes!' _Mark uses his mind to get the small bag of Senzu Beans from his pocket and takes one of the beans from the bag and eats it. Mark comes out of the wall with his energy restored. He powers up to Super Saiyan 4. "Time for your final defeat Janemba!" Mark charges straight through Janemba leaving a massive hole in his chest.  
"**Big Bang** **KamehameHA!**" It is this energy blast that finally destroys Janemba. "You finally did it Mark." "Yeah. He's finally gone."  
Lucy and Mark head back to the guild hall. "Levy can you help keep Mark out of the action for a while? I'm going to find the others." Levy nods. "Sure thing Lucy."  
(If you want to find out what happens watch the anime.)


	6. Chapter VI

(Hey guys welcome back! Remeber that I don't own anything besides Mark/Daicon and the story.)

Mark examines his gi from when he first joined Fairy Tail. "Great. This thing is wrecked." Then Lucy shows up. "Hey Mark."  
"Hey Lucy." Lucy looks at the torn gi. "Isn't that the gi you wore when we first met?" Mark nods.  
"Yup. I'm thinking of throwing this out."  
"How come?"  
"This thing is ruined. If your favorite pair of clothes were ruined wouldn't you throw it away."  
"Well yeah. But I got you something to replace that one." Mark looks at Lucy strangely. Lucy then hands him a package. "Come on Mark. Open it."  
Mark does so and sees a dark orange gi with a dark blue undershirt, blue wristbands, sash, armbands and dark blue boots with beige laces. "Oh wow. This is amazing!" Lucy smiles. "I knew you'd like it. The undershirt, armbands and boots all weigh in at about 360 pounds." Mark is just smiling. "I've never worn anything that heavy before." Mark goes to change into the gi Lucy gave him. "It looks really good on you Mark."  
"And I noticed the strong and power kanji's. Nice touch by the way."  
"Thanks. Those kanji's fit you so I put them on there."  
And for the first time since they became a couple they kissed. A couple seconds later the kiss ended and the two just stared at each other.  
"Lucy. There is something I need to tell you." "What is it Mark?" Mark swallows his pride and confesses. "I love you Lucy. I know I haven't said it yet but I really do." Lucy smiles. "I love you too Mark." Then before the two kiss again there is a loud explosion in Magnolia. "Great. A high power level. But this one is stronger than I am now. Lucy tell the others to stall this guy for two days at most." Lucy nods. "Right." Mark heads down to the Time Chamber and begins his 2 day training while Lucy heads back to the guild hall.  
2 days later he teleports to the guild and it's surprisingly still intact.  
"Master Makarov! Where did the others go?!"  
"They took that man outside of the town."  
"Who? What man?" "He was a man with green hair and he just shouted. Shouted something called Kakarot then they took him outside of town." Mark teleports to the area where they are. "COME OUT LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" Mark shouts as Broly walks close to Mark. He becomes a Super Saiyan 4 and defeats Broy with little to no effort. Mark powers down and Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy all come out of the shadows. Lucy runs up to Mark and hugs him and Mark hugs her back.  
"We best get back to the guild." The others nod in agreement and head back to the guild hall.  
Once they get back Mark orders several bowls of pasta. "Jeez Mark. You're lika Cana. Only instead of alcohol it's food." Then everyone in the guild hall laughs at Erza's joke. **  
**Soon Lucy and Cana start talking. "Hey Lucy." "Oh hi Cana. What's up?"  
"I was wondering. If you've had a boyfriend before Mark?" Asks Cana as she points to Mark. "Well not really." Then Erza runs by in the dress she wore on their vacation. "Where's the fire Erza?"  
"Sorry Lucy. Don't have time to chat. Have to get ready." Before Lucy can ask Erza what she has to get ready for she sees Mira and asks her instead. "What's up with Erza?" "A reporter from Sorcerer Weekly is coming here." Lucy runs to her home to have Cancer style her hair before the reporter arrives. However once Lucy gets back to the guild the reporter is already there. But he interviews most if not all of the guild. Mark and Lucy were not interviewed. Mark didn't even care, Lucy needed money to pay her rent. Later that night Lucy is on her way home she sees someone following her. Someone actually is! Lucy screams at the top of her lungs and Mark hears it. (Due to his Saiyan ears being more sensitive to loud noises. Which explains his hard time with Vidaldus. So even Daicon has a few weaknesses. Another being his Saiyan pride getting in the way.)  
Mark jumps from rooftop to rooftop to get to her. And once he does he tries too make an epic jump from the rooftop to the over side of the river but he ends up falling in the river anyway which Lucy finds very funny.  
Mark climbs out and gives Lucy and thumbs up.  
Lucy's father asks for 100.00 Jewel but Lucy doesn't have that kind of money.  
Even though Lucy's father is swallowing his pride as he is begging her. Mark and Lucy just walk away. Mark then says in a sarcastic tone. "Well he seems like a nice guy."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Lucy says also with a sarcastic tone.  
The next day when they go decide to go on a mission they decide on a escaped convict.

"Hey Mark are you coming with us?" Lucy asks.

"Sorry. But I have training to do."  
After Lucy's Solo mission things returned to normal and most of Team Natsu is working at a resturant called 8-Island for the day but Mark took a job hunting down several Vulcans. (And not the Star Trek kind.)  
Once they get back things start to take a turn for the weird.  
"There's something about these Oración Seis gives me the creeps."  
"Hey don't worry. It's made up of six people."  
Mirajane warns them. "Oración Seis may only have six people but they are very strong and dangerous."  
But then the master returns. "Oración Seis's actions can no longer be tolerated any more so we must attack. But not alone. We have created an alliance composed of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter."  
Soon a few select members of Fairy Tail head to the Blue Pegasus guild hall. These members are Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Mark.  
"Why am I here? I'm not even all that strong."  
"Oh I beg to differ Lucy. I have the ability too sense power levels and yours is a great 925. Natsu and Gray. 930. But Erza is the second strongest with a power level of 1005. But I lowered my power level from 100,000,000,000 to 1200."  
"Well that makes me feel better."  
Soon they reach the Blue Pegasus guild hall and are greeted by the elite team of Blue Pegasus known as The Trimens. Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm try to flirt with Erza while Ren Akatsuki tries to flirt with Lucy but Mark stops him.  
"Back off." Mark said with a growl.  
"And just who are you? Her boyfriend?" Ren asks.  
"Yeah. And I'm the strongest mage/warrior on this planet."  
Lucy then says. "You'd better believe him. I've seen what he can do."  
Mark thinks to himself. _'Okay. These guys remind me of the Ginyu Force. I don't know why.'  
_Then a man by the name of Ichiya arrives and they begin to sing yet again.  
_'Yep. They remind me of the Ginyu Force.' _  
Then some old friends arrive. Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy who have joined the Lamia Scale guild. "Long time no see Lyon."  
"Same too you Gray." Once sparks start flying Lamia Scale's ace in the hole Jura Neekis arrives. And soon a member of Cait Shelter arrives. A little girl with blue hair named Wendy.  
"Sorry I got here so late. My name's Wendy."  
"What?! A little girl?!"

(Son of bitch. Sorry this is taking so long guys. One reason is my L key is kind of sticky and refuses to work with me and another reason is school is cutting into me doing this. Also being an Admin for two pages does take quite a toll as well. I admin the pages: The Legendary Super Gogeta and Dragon Ball Legends so go check them out. But I digress. I'll try to get chapters out whenever I can.)


End file.
